


Brand-New Lipsticks

by AnaNovak (mxrvelled)



Series: Castiel's Summer Wishlist [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Dean Winchester's Son, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Angels, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Castiel, daddy kink?, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvelled/pseuds/AnaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer break, the summer before Castiel goes into the sixth grade. There's a piece of paper taped up on the refrigerator that lists out all the things they want to do over the summer. First on the list: getting Cas some better-quality makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand-New Lipsticks

**Author's Note:**

> All while thinking about this idea, I struggled with the same internal dilemma: is it still incest if Cas is adopted?

Castiel was almost jumping up and down with excitement as he met Dean in the kitchen. He had every reason to be, of course, he was eleven and absolutely full of energy. And what kid wouldn't be excited on the first day of summer break?

Dean just couldn't keep up with him this morning. Castiel was all over the place, practically crowing with excitement; his adoptive father had promised a day at the mall for his first day of summer break. Over spring break, Dean and Castiel had compiled a list of all the things they wanted to do this summer; this had been a tradition since the first summer after Dean had adopted the boy.

The very first item on the list, as was inscribed with deliberate, hard pressure on the pencil by Cas, was, "NEW MAKEUP". Dean had promised him that, as he was going to middle school, he could wear makeup to school. Ever since the boy had joined the man, Cas' passion for cross-dressing had been apparent, and thanks to Jess, he had a fixation on wearing makeup.

So Dean indulged him. For the last five years, ever since Dean had adopted the boy. Sam and Jess had gifted him with various makeup supplies- little bits and pieces, like sampler bottles of perfume found at the mall. As a fifth grader, Dean had been hesitant to let Cas wear makeup to school, but now that he was going into middle school, why not?

And when he'd discussed this with Cas, the boy's first idea was to go over the summer to get stocked up. Hence, at the top of the list was the "NEW MAKEUP" suggestion.

As the twelve-year-old bounced into the hall, all decked out in his favorite white tee shirt and black shorts, Dean almost had to jog to keep up with him as he gallivanted to the garage. "Shoes," Dean had to remind the boy.

"Good idea," Cas affirmed with mock seriousness, momentarily schooling his features before he cracked and grinned again. The boy sat on the floor to pull on his black high-tops, fumbling with the laces for a moment before popping back up, dusting off his hands. Dean cracked a smile and the boy jumped up on his toes, giving Dean a quick kiss. Dean chuckled, then hit the button on the wall, opening the garage door. He pulled his car keys out of the pocket of his jacket and walked over to his Impala. Cas bounced over to the passenger side door and swung the door open, practically jumping into the seat. Ever since last November, Cas had been tall enough to sit in the front seat; it was sort of nostalgic for Dean for there to be a passenger in the car.

As he usually did, Dean turned the keys in the car, then held up a few select cassette tracks from bands he knew both he and Cas liked. Cas pointed at his favorite, “Paranoid” by Black Sabbath.

“Good choice,” Dean remarked, grinning. He took pride in Castiel’s good taste in music that was remarkably similar to his own.

He backed the Impala out of the garage, one hand on the wheel. It was times like this that made him sure he was happy with his life. When Jess and Sam’s son Samandriel was born, Dean realized that he needed company. After months of bureaucracy and red tape, he was able to adopt Cas, who was only three years older than Samandriel. And as much as Dean hated “chick-flick moments”, he couldn’t help but say he loved the boy.

* * *

 

The mall was only a short drive away. Cas pranced happily alongside Dean. He looked around, not speaking but still attentive. This was how Castiel worked, Dean knew. He observed first, spoke later. Even at places as familiar as the mall, Cas still would still familiarize himself with his surroundings. Sometimes, the evenness, the serenity of his expression made Dean feel like the younger one.

Macy’s, Dean had decided, was the prime place to go for makeup. Before adopting Cas, Dean had had absolutely no knowledge whatsoever of makeup, so he was learning along with Cas. But the two of them, they could muddle through.

Cas reached over, nudging at Dean’s hand with his. This was another quirk of Castiel’s that Dean found adorable, hand-holding was. Dean obliged, taking the boy’s hand in his. He laughed slightly as Castiel bounced ahead to hold the door open for him.

“Thanks, buddy,” he laughed. As Cas joined him at his side, Dean held open the second door for him, and Cas giggled. His starlight-blue eyes widened in awe as he looked around the store; the spick-and-span cosmetics department was a bit breathtaking in expanse.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and tugged him forward towards an alarmingly large display of lipsticks. A woman working at the counter gave the duo a strange look; Dean supposed it wasn’t every day she saw twelve year-old boys shopping for lipstick with their dads.

Cas deliberated in front of a display of light pink lipsticks, arranged with mind-blowing precision- Dean vaguely thought that he’d never realized there were so many shades of pink in existence. Dean almost laughed at the seriousness of Castiel’s expression; he was squinting in concentration as he picked a shade.

Finally, Cas looked up at Dean. “I like this one- and this- and this one- and this- and this one!” he began but Dean had to cut him off.

“Whoa, buddy, you’re gonna have to choose three. These are expensive,” Dean warned, then watched Cas turn back to deliberate.

Finally, after minutes of thought, Cas picked out three shades and collected them. “These three,” he announced proudly, holding them out for Dean to see: a dusty rose-colored shade, a brighter coral-pink shade, and a faintly-reddish nude shade. Dean smiled and nodded affirmatively.

“You sure?” he asked.

“One-hundred percent!” Castiel announced happily.

Dean nodded and led Cas over to the check-out counter. The woman at the register inquired, “A gift for someone special?”

Dean glanced down at Cas and grinned, nodding. “Yep,” he affirmed, ruffling his fingers through the boy’s hair.

 

 


End file.
